Grell's Apprentice
by Unholy Prophet 666
Summary: Grell takes on an apprentice named Adrian thinking nothing can go wrong, but he gets more than he bargained for. Adrian does everything he can to irritate Grell and cause trouble, but Grell develops an attachment to him when he sees Adrian's killing in action. What'll happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

Grell's POV

I was in the library, just doing some paperwork on a few new souls I had gathered. William walks to his office in a hurry. He's pissed again. I can tell, he hasn't said anything but it's obvious. Approaching him, I decide to try and help.

"WIlliam, is something the matter?"

"Something's always the matter, Grell."

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing you need you can help with. It's the new apprentice Adrian. He keeps picking fights with the other apprentices and none of the other Reapers can stand being around him long."

"I'll take him on! Really now, how bad can he be?"

Just as I had finished my sentence, one of the other apprentices, Ronald, crashed through the walls of the library, knocking over the stacks of paperwork I had just completed. He was followed by another boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wasn't very tall, but he was very tan, cute, but not really my type. Not long after the mess has settled, William started yelling.

"What is the meaning of this?! Adrian, let go of Ronald. And you better have a good reason for destroying half of the library."

The blonde let's the apprentice crash to the ground and stands before William.

"I was in a bad mood. The fucker just happened to cross my path."

"What am I going to do with you, Adrian?"

"Don't know, honestly don't care." He looks past William to glare at me. "Who's ginger?"

"That would be your new teacher, Grell Sutcliffe. He's going to teach you the ways of a Grim Reaper."

"Is he now?" Adrian smiles, and I really don't like the look of that kid's smile.

"Yes, now clean up this mess. I'm going to take Ronald to the infirmary. Grell, follow me out."

He picks up Ronald, who seems to be drifting in and out of consciousness and heads for the library door while I follow.

"I think I should tell you a few things about Adrian, he's not like the others."

"How's he different than any of us?"

"Well for one, his eyes aren't the usual color that marks a Reaper. His eyes are actually very different than any other's. I'm sure you noticed he wasn't wearing any glasses. That's because he can see a soul without them."

"Well, that is unusual, but nothing I can't handle."

"No, that's not why I'm worried. But I'm sure you'll find out what I mean soon enough."

That's when we hear the sound of a chainsaw. I look down and notice I left my Reaper's scythe in the library. Great. William smiles.

"Have fun."

He walks away, leaving me to turn and face the door to the library. What have I gotten myself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrian's POV

Another teacher? What's the point? He's gonna ditch me like all the others did. All these fucktard Reapers are the same anyways. I start to clean up the mess I made bashing that moron's head in, when I come across something interesting. It's a customized reaper scythe, red, and has a chain-blade. I pull on the cord that hanging off the side and the blade moves in a rapid speed. I smile, I am gonna have so much fun with this.

Grell's POV

I stare at the door to the library. I can hear my scythe on the other side, but god only knows what that brat's doing with it. I open the door slowly, dreading what's waiting on the other side. I see Adrian running through the halls with my scythe, _cutting through the shelves with my scythe?! Is he crazy?!_ I catch up with him catch him by surprise. I land a kick to his ribs and he sends my scythe across the floor. I pick it up and switch it off, then walk over to where Adrian is picking himself up off the floor. I expect him to hit back, given his temper, but he smiles.

"Sup faggot?"

"Ok, first, don't call me faggot. Second, what the hell is the matter with you?! Do you know how much damage you just did? How long it's gonna take to fix this? What were you thinking?"

"I was bored, found a scythe and decided to have fun."

"Well, 'fun-time's' over. I'm reporting this to William, and then I'm gonna start teaching you how to be a Reaper."

"Whatever, bitch."

"Meet me in the training hall in a half hour. We'll work on your scythe and go over some basics."

"Kiss my ass."

Adrian walks away, leaving me alone in the wreckage. As I look around, one of the bookshelves falls over. William is gonna be pissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Grell's POV

I walk to the infirmary, fairly certain that William is still there talking to someone about Ronald's condition. I find him talking to one of the nurses nearby.

"William, can I talk to you for a second?"

He excuses himself from his conversation and walks over to me.

"What is it, Grell. I'm in the middle of something."

"Yes, I know, but Adrian kinda broke, um, the library."

"I'm already aware of that, I was there when he knocked Ronald through the wall."

"Uh, not that part. He kinda got a hold of my scythe and cut into several of the bookcases, a few of them fell."

I expected William to yell, and was surprised when he didn't.

"What am I gonna do with that kid? Thank you for telling me Grell, I'll get some Reapers on clean-up. What're you gonna do now?"

"I'm going to the training room. Adrian's meeting me there."

"You're not giving up on him? Why not?"

"Honestly William, I don't know."

I walk out of the infirmary and start to head to the training room. God only knows what that little brat has planned for me.

Adrian's POV

I've been waiting at the training hall for about 15 minutes, where's redhead? Bitch probably gave up, thats what they all do. I turn to walk back to my room and see him walk through the doorway. What a surprise.

"Over here fucktard," I yell, "What the hell took you so long?"

He approaches and answers, "I had to go report your mess in the library to William. He's not happy, but he doesn't seem surprised."

"Whatever. Like I care about four-eyes' mood. So can we get this over with?"

"Sure, let's start with proper attire for one," he says eying me up and down. I'm wearing a pair of black leather pants with a matching unzipped jacket. No shirt.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"It's not what a proper reaper wears. Haven't you noticed that everyone wears a suit?"

"I thought that was cuz you're all a bunch of boring pricks."

"No, Adrian, it's because it's proper."

"Whatever. Anyways, I'm not wearing one of those monkey suits. The fabric itches and it's not comfortable. If you have an issue with that you can suck it and suck it hard."

Grell's POV

Ok, now this little shit's really pissing me off. But I know his game, I think. He's just trying to psyche me out. I won't let him get to me, maybe if he notices I won't give up, he'll quit acting up.

"Ok, then," I say, trying to stay calm, "Then let's move on. I'm sure you're aware of a Grim Reaper's job."

"It's to collect the souls of the people whose time it is to die. I've heard that shit a hundred times."

"Good, then I'm sure you're aware of our history so I'll skip that part, so that leaves working on your scythe. You can customize it into any tool you want."

"Beat you to it dumbass. Here I'll show you. Follow me."

We walk to the workshop in silence, not really sure what to say to each other. Once we get there he walks to the table and picks something up.

"This is my scythe. I've been working on it for a while now. Think it's just about done."

The scythe he's holding is a basic style scythe, like back in the old days, but the blade has a jagged edge it. Just a shallow wound could cause some pain.

"I'm impressed Adrian, making a basic scythe into a weapon of pain and suffering."

"That's not even the best part."

He smiles and pulls the bottom of the hilt out, revealing a serrated dagger, similar to the blade of the scythe.

"I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty, you know?"

Ok, this kid has a sick and twisted mind, and I like it. If only he didn't have such a bad attitude.

"Let's take a break, I say. What do you say, meet back at the training hall in about two hours?"

"Whatever floats your boat princess."

He turns and walks away, death scythe in tow. It's weird, I think he let his guard down while he was showing off his scythe. I think I'm starting to get through to him. He certainly wasn't as rude here as he has been.

"Grell, William wants to see you."

I turn and see Ronald standing in the doorway. How long has he been there?

"Very well, I'll go find him. And I'm glad to see you weren't injured too seriously."

"Thank you."

I exit the workshop and start heading for William's office. What does he have planned for me now?


	4. Chapter 4

Grell's POV

I walk into William's office and he's sitting at his desk doing paperwork. He looks up and addresses me.

"How's Adrian coming along? Not being too much trouble, I hope."

"He has a bad attitude, but I think I'm starting to get through to him."

"That's, at least, some progress. But at least you're getting somewhere with him."

"Yeah."

"Now, about why I called you up here. I want you to take Adrian down to the human world for a bit. Show him around and how to harvest souls."

"I don't understand, he hasn't been?"

"We've been keeping him detained because of his temper, but you seem to have some kind of idea on how to keep him calm."

"Understood. I'll go fetch him and we'll head out."

I leave William's office and start to head to Adrian's room. Time to show him a good time.

Adrian's POV

Why hasn't he given up yet? Everyone gives up on me, I'm just a lost cause to them, but he seems determined not to give up. I could ask him, I guess. I jump when I hear a knock on the door. I open it to see ginger looking at me.

"What the fuck do you want? We're not supposed to be training for another hour."

"How would you like to see the human world?" he asks me.

"Don't fuck with me."

"I'm serious. William gave me the go ahead. It'll be fun, you'll be able to use that scythe of yours."

"Whatever."

I grab my scythe and follow him out of my room. We start to walk towards the gateway between worlds. When we get there he talks to the gatekeeper. We step through the gate and arrive on the other side. It's brick buildings and streets as far as the eye can see, people are walking around, socializing. It's beautiful here. Ginger looks at me and smiles.

"Well my dear, welcome to London."


	5. Chapter 5

Adrian's POV

London? It's so big here, and so beautiful. I look to my teacher.

"Grell, thank you for showing me this. Is this world really such a beautiful place?"

He looks at me and smiles, "Well now, I believe this is the first time you've addressed me by my real name. Was that so hard?"

He's right, this is the first time I've called him by his name. Actually, this is the first time I've called any Reaper anything other than bitch, fag, fucktard, you know the whole list. Am I beginning to trust him?

"I guess not," I say, "So what're we doing here?"

"I'm going to show you the proper way to reap souls. Now follow me."

I follow Grell to a dark alley, where he stops and pulls out a small red book.

"Let's see here, ah yes. In this spot at twelve noon, a miss Rachel Burns is mysteriously killed. Noon isn't for another ten minutes so I might as well explain what this book is. This is a Reaper's ledger, I'm sure you'll be getting one soon enough. It holds the names of the souls the Reaper is to take."

"I figured as much. So we just wait?"

"Exactly. When she comes by, we kill her. For now, just observe. Don't worry, you'll get a chance to try it out soon enough."

We wait in silence and after a while, a young girl with black hair walk into the alley. Grell signals for me to stay quiet and turns his scythe on. The girl, Rachel, must hear it. Because she turns to run, but Grell is too fast for her. He runs the blade across the back of her leg, making blood spray across the alley. She lets out a sharp scream and skids across the ground. Grell didn't cut deep enough to sever the limb, but deep enough to keep her from being able to stand, let alone run. Fucking genius. He stands over her, blood running down his scythe, and speaks to her.

"Ah, look at the pretty red coming from your wound. It's beautiful isn't it? And just think, soon you're going to be completely painted in that stunning crimson red."

He runs his scythe through her chest, staining her with blood. Soon, I start to see images of her flashing through the air around her. What is this? As if reading my mind, Grell explains.

"Observe, Adrian, the cinematic record. It shows all the memories of the soul's life to her, and us. It determines whether she was a good soul, or a bad one."

"This is incredible."

"It is, isn't it?"

The images fade as quickly as they had appeared and Grell turns towards me.

"Now, would you like to try one? It'd be a good way to perfect your killing style. Mine's fairly obvious. The luscious red color of blood is my favorite color, so i worked my killing techniques around shedding as much of the target's blood as possible."

"I already know what style I want. I want to see the victim suffer as much as possible, so I'm sure I'll see quite a bit of red."

"Fantastic, let's see," he says looking in the ledger, "Our next target is Richard Lockswell, and he dies in his own home in an hour. What do you say?"

"I say let's pay Mr. Lockswell a visit, shall we?"

"That's the spirit my boy. Let's go then."

We start on our way to our new target's house. I can't wait to sink my scythe into something.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrian's POV

We get to the target's house in about a half hour. He isn't home yet, so we wait in the kitchen. I can't help but wonder about Grell. He's the first person to not give up on me, but why? Is this a game for him? Is he just trying to prove I'm easy to control? What's he doing? I get pulled out of my thoughts with the sound of the door. It's time for action. I grab my scythe and move into the shadows. Waiting, I stand in silence, poised to attack. The second the kitchen light turn on I run my scythe across the target. The jagged blade scores both legs, bringing him to his knees and drawing a scream from his lips. I smile, I'm gonna enjoy this.

Grell's POV

His first strike prevents escape, smart. Adrian moves again and runs the blade across the target's upper arms and chest, leaving a shallow cut in it's wake. A few more scores of the blade leaving the target gasping for breath. He seems to be suffering, Adrian's achieving his goal beautifully. He sinks the tip of the blade through the target's leg, causing blood to spurt out and cover the blonde's chest in that beautiful shade of red. Adrian smiles a stunning dark grin, and moves his scythe up the target's body, just to sink it into the man's hip. Another spray of blood and cry from the target leads to another as Adrian sinks his blade into various points on the man's body. Then he pulls his dagger out and holds the edge to the man's throat. He tears the victim's throat open in a split second, causing a mist of blood to coat the nearby wall. The body sinks to the floor and Adrian retrieves the discarded body of his scythe. Then, he walks towards me, the red of the target's blood running down his chest and over his hard, tan abs. What a delicious sight. I like him, I like him alot.

"So, how was that?" he asks.

"Absolutely beautiful."

I pull out my ledger and check the names. There are no more souls scheduled to be gathered by me tonight. Shame, I would've loved to see him in even more red.

"Well, that's all the souls I had scheduled to harvest tonight," I tell Adrian, "we should head home."

Adrian's POV

I'm a little upset there's no more souls to gather tonight. But whatever, I'm sure there'll be plenty in the near future. I wonder...

"Actually, can we hang here for a bit? I kinda like being out here."

He's probably gonna be pissed at me for asking, but screw it. it was worth a try.

"I don't see why not," he says, "As long as you can behave."

Bitch is making fun of me, cute.

"Course I can," I shoot back and he smiles.

"Then I have a place I want to show you. Come with me."

We leave our target's house and start on our way. I don't know where he's taking me, but I can't wait to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrian's POV

I follow Grell to the center of the city. He stops in front of what appears to be a clock tower. Is this it?

"You just wanted to show me an old as crap building? What the fuck is that about?"

He smiles, "It's not the tower itself that's impressive, it's what it allows you to see."

He starts running up the side of the tower and I follow. We reach the top in a few minutes and he walks over to the ledge. He beckons me to come look. Wow, the view is amazing. I look out over the city and see the roofs of buildings as houses. Not to mention the quiet of being up here, it's just so peaceful.

"I like to come here when I just need to get away from everything."

The sound of Grell speaking shocks me out of my stupor and I turn to face him.

"I can definitely see how coming here makes you feel better," I reply.

"I get a lot of thinking done when I'm here. It's quiet and no one ever comes up."

"It's perfect."

"It's good you think that because whenever things seem to be rough, I want you to come here. I don't want you fighting with the other apprentices anymore."

"Why do you care? No one else seems to."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm different than everyone else. And you can tell me anything that's bugging you."

"Actually, I'm kinda curious why you haven't given up yet. I mean, I did use your scythe to destroy half of the library, not to mention I haven't been very respectful towards you. Why keep torturing yourself?"

"I didn't give up because I believe that you're just acting out as a cry for attention. You're different too, but in a good way. I'm guessing it's because your eyes are different?"

"Well, when I was little, I used to be made fun of a lot. The others would call me names, and as I got older, that turned into getting the absolute shit kicked out of me."

"I'm sorry you suffered so much."

'What made things worse is when I went to an adult, they would just tell me to man up and fight back. I guess that influenced the guy I am today."

"And you are one hell of a guy."

"Yeah, you're the first person thats been nice to me since I can remember."

"Well, I like you Adrian. But you do bring a lot of this crap on yourself by looking for fights and destroying everything."

"I know I do, and I like you too Grell. It's weird, I've never said that to anyone before."

"And how does it feel to finally be able to say it?"

"Pretty damn good. If I promise to tone my attitude down a bit, can we always be this close. I'd like to be this open with you all the time."

"I'd like that too."

"And Grell?"

"Hm?"  
"Thank you."

He smiles and the clock in the tower chimes three times.

"I'd love to chat longer, but if we don't go back soon, William's gonna send more Reapers to fetch us," Grell says.

"Well, let's go then," I reply.

Grell uses his scythe to open a portal and we step through it. The gatekeeper welcomes us back and we start to head to the main building to report to William about the souls we gathered. What a day.


	8. Chapter 8

Grell's POV

We walk back to the main hall in silence, still coated in blood. I turn to Adrian.

"Well we should get cleaned up. After, do you want to discuss technique?" I ask him.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna head to the library and help clean up. I did trash it," he says to my surprise, "Can we do that tomorrow?'

"Of course."

He smiles adorably and turns to walk away, "K. Later then."

Adrian walks away and I turn to head to my room which is at the opposite end of the hall, thinking of the day I spent with Adrian and how beautiful he is. He's really sweet when you get to know him, and isn't he a sight to see on the job. Looking forward to seeing more of that. Out of nowhere Ronald grabs my arm, shocking me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I snarl at him, angry that he interrupted my daydream.

"Touchy, aren't we?" he replies, "William wants to see you."

Ronald walks away before I could say anything. Ignoring the blood, I start to head to William's office. It's never good to keep him waiting.

Adrian's POV

I shut the door behind me as I walk into my room. What a day. I never thought I'd see a time where I connected with someone the way I do with Grell. Stripping off my leather jacket, I walk into my bathroom and turn the shower on. Then, I take off my pants and step in. The hot water feels good, and I see the dark red stains on my skin wash away. Soon enough, I lose myself in thoughts of Grell. He's a nice guy, what can I say. He's the first person, to reach out to me, and show any signs of patience. And I will admit, he's kinda cute. I dismiss the thoughts with a shake of my head. What am I thinking? He'd never see me as anything but his student.

Grell's POV

I knock lightly on the door to WIlliam's office.

"Come in, Grell," I hear from the other side.

"You wanted to see me?" I reply.

"Yes, I just wanted a report of yours and Adrian's trip to the human world."

"You don't ask for reports on other apprentices."

"I just want to know what kind of hell he raised so I can get a team down there to fix it."

"What makes you think there was a problem?!" Okay, now I'm getting irritated.

"He's Adrian. He finds trouble wherever he goes."

"Well for your information, there was no trouble. He listened to everything I had to say and followed protocol like a true reaper."

"That's a first."

"You're so negative towards him!" I yell, "This is exactly why he acts out. Because as far back as he can remember, the people who were supposed to guide and help him pushed him away!"

"That's enough, Grell," William says sharply, "You've made your point. But you're forgetting that because of him, I have half of my Reaper staff fixing the library. There's not enough of them to do clean up and collect souls."

"Adrian offered to help with cleanup. He turned down extra training to head over as soon as he got cleaned up. As you can see by my appearance, our Reaping made a bit of a mess."

"Well, tell Adrian, he's not doing cleanup today. I have a job for him."

"I'll do it if it's so important."

"You can't do everything for him, it's a bad habit to get him into. You can work cleanup for a while, he is your student after all."

"Fine. What should I tell him?"

"Have him come see me for his orders. Then go get a change of clothes and head to the library."

"Very well."

As I turn to leave, William catches my attention.

"And Grell?'

"Yes William?"

"Try to distance yourself from Adrian a bit more emotionally. It's not healthy to be so close to someone like him."

I grit my teeth to prevent me from saying something I'll regret, "I'll do what I can."

"See to it that you do."

I leave the office and start to head to Adrian's room, he's definitely not gonna be happy about this, but it's out of my hands now.


	9. Chapter 9

Adrian's POV

I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. Steam rises around me as I look in the mirror. At my eyes, they mark that I'm different. Its not all bad , at least I don't have to wear those dorky glasses. I hear a knock at my door and walk out of the bathroom to answer it. I see Grell standing at the other side, still covered in blood. And he was checking me out, I know that look.

"Sorry, for interrupting," he said shakily, "but William wants to see you."

"Yeah? What for?" I ask. Funny, that stuck up bitch never wanted to see me before.

"He has a job for you." Grell turns his gaze away from me, how cute. He's trying to hide how much he wants me. But the same could be said for me, I wouldn't mind getting busy with him.

"I already have a job, I'm heading to the library," I say, breaking the silence.

"I tried to explain that, but he wants you for the job, he can be so difficult. I'm heading over to the library myself after I leave here."

"Looking like that?"

"No, I was gonna change before I head over."

"Hang on, I just had an outfit come in. I think it'd look better on you."

I walk to the closet and start rummaging through all the leather and denim. I find what I'm looking for and walk out to where Grell is waiting. He's gonna look sexy as hell in this.

Grell's POV

"You're gonna love this," I hear Adrian say. He comes out with a pair of red skinny jeans with jagged rips up the sides, and a black loose fitting, low cut tank top.

"I can't wear that, it's protocol for Reapers to wear a suit."

"That again?" he says rolling his eyes, "It's boring, no fun. You'll look great in it."

"I'm not sure."

He bats his blue eyes at me, "Pretty please?" he asks pleadingly, how can I say no to him.

"Fine, I'll wear it."

He smiles and hands me the outfit, " Bathroom's over there" he says, pointing to a door at the end of the hall. I walk to the bathroom and shed off my bloodstained clothes. Pulling on the jeans, I'm surprised at how snug they are. It also surprises me that they don't restrict my range of motion. I pull the tank top over my head and look in the mirror. The black color of the shirt stands out in stark contrast to my pale skin. And the color of the jeans matched the shade of my hair perfectly. I walk out to where Adrian is waiting. He put some clothes on, thank god, it'll make it at least a little easier to resist him. Who the hell am I kidding? It's almost impossible to resist him. He's wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a matching vest. He looks perfect as always.

"You look perfect," he says walking towards me, "Then again, you always do."

He's standing very close to me, I can feel heat radiating off his body. I try to pull away, but Adrian places a hand on my chin and tilts my head up so I'm looking into his eyes. There's something about Adrian that's different than the other Reapers. He's gentle, never thought I'd say that, but it's true. Underneath that bad boy facade, he's one of the nicest guys ever. Then again, not all of his rebel attitude is a facade, but sure is sexy. I feel Adrian let go of me.

"You should get to the library. I'll go see William so he doesn't get pissed off, I do his crappy errand and I'll stop by when I get back."

"Alright. I'll see you soon. Try not to lose your temper. I know William can be frustrating, but I don't want to see you in trouble."

"I'll try and keep a handle on it. See you soon."

We walk out of Adrian's room and I start to head to the library. Adrian goes in the opposite direction to William's office, hopefully William is nice to him. Somehow I doubt that.


	10. Chapter 10

Adrian's POV

I knock lightly on the door to William's office.

"Come in," I hear from the other side. I walk in and see William sitting at his desk.

"You called?" I say with a smile.

"As much as it pains me to ask someone like you for a favor, I need you help."

"Someone like me?"

"A trouble making punk. Honestly, I don't know what Grell sees in you."

"What's your problem?" I yell, trying to keep my temper in check. He's trying to piss me off, I won't give him the satisfaction.

"Right now, you are. You make a mess of everything. I hope you learn your place."

"Bite me. Just what the hell do you need me to do."

"Show some respect. I am your superior."

"Sorry, _sir_. What is my assignment."

He walks over to a file cabinet and pulls a file from it, "I want you to deliver this to a young man by the name of Ciel Phantomhive. Him and his filthy pest of a butler have helped us out on countless occasions. Then you are to go visit the Undertaker. Ask him about the Trancy death and report the results to me."

"Whatever you say."

"I want you to be on your best behavior, brat. Phantomhive's butler may be the scum of the earth, but he's very well-respected. And the Undertaker is one of the most skilled Reapers alive. He may be retired but is still a great ally. I don't want you causing problems with them"

"What makes you think I'll piss them off?"

"You piss everyone off. I honestly don't know how Grell puts up with you."

"Maybe he actually cares."

"If he does, it's a mystery as to why."

I grab the file and start for the door, "I'll do your fucking errand. Get you your report. But I'm gonna say one more thing before I go. You are a fucking dick. Ok? I said it. I hope you feel powerful treating us how you like. Like you fucking own us. I just want you to know you don't, we have free will."

"Watch your mouth, you little fuck. I'll have you cast out of here so fast, and regardless of what he's said to you, Grell wouldn't do shit about it."

"You don't know what you're talking about. He cares."

"You think anyone would care about a fuck up like you? Why would he? You've caused nothing but trouble for him. Right now he's cleaning up the mess you made in the library. Wait. Do you love him?'

I freeze, I never thought about it. Do I love him? "I, don't know."

"Well, regardless of what you feel, I doubt he feels the same way."

"I don't care if he doesn't. I don't know if he loves me, but I do know he cares. And thats enough for me."

If William has anymore to say, I don't want to hear it. I walk out the door and head to the gate.

"Heading to London?" the gatekeeper asks and I nod, "Have a safe journey."

I arrive in the city in an instant and start to head to the Phantomhive Manor. I just want to get these tasks done so I can go back and see Grell.


	11. Chapter 11

Adrian's POV

I reach the Phantomhive Manor in about a half hour. It's an older looking building, which is weird because from what I've read about the Earl Phantomhive in the library, the records show the place burned to the ground a few years ago. I ignore the confusion and knock on the door. A tall man with raven black hair and ruby eyes answers the door.

"Hello sir, I don't believe we've met," he says, "May I ask your name?"

"The name's Adrian," I reply, "My dickhead boss asked me to bring a file to a Ciel Phantomhive." William said I had to be polite to the brat, not his butler.

"My apologies, please come in, my lord has been expecting a delivery."

I walk in and the place looks even more massive from the inside.

"Nice place you got here, uh.."

"Sebastian, sir," He cuts in with a smile, "The young master is upstairs in his study, if you'd follow me please."

"You don't have to be so formal with me, I don't care much," I say as we ascend the staircase.

"It's all part of the Phantomhive hospitality."

We walk silently down a hall and stop in front of a massive door. Sebastian opens it and speaks, "My lord, you have a guest."

"Very well, send him in," I hear from the other side.

"Go on ahead," Sebastian says, I'll listen in from out here."

I walk in expecting to see a guy in his late teens, so I'm a little shocked to see a kid with silver hair, a blue eye and eye patch on the other eye. He can't be more than 12.

"It's rude to stare you know," he says without looking up from his work.

"My apologies for offending, sir," I say, surprised I even remember what manners are, "From what I was told about your reputation, I expected you to be a little older."

"Don't worry about it. I was told you have something for me."

"Yes," I say as I place the file on the desk, "My superior asked for me to bring this to you."

"Oh, the file from the Jack the Ripper case. You're a Reaper, then?"

"Apprentice really, I'm still training."

"I never would have guessed, you seem, _different_, in a way."

""Different? How?"

"Not in a bad way, but the other Reapers I've dealt with tend to make me angry without trying. I can see that you aren't like them, I like that. What is your name?"

"Adrian, my lord."

"You seem to be struggling with formality. Do you really talk like this to people?"

"No sir, but I may offend if I treat you like I do everyone else."

"I'm not easily offended, just easily annoyed. And formality really is a pain isn't it?"

"I couldn't agree more."

"Now, do you know why I need this file?"

"William decided against telling me."

"Well, it is a closed case, so it's nothing he'd need his Reapers stressing over, but my aunt was one of the victims."

"My condolences." Ok, I don't know how much longer this politeness can last, it's really pissing me off. You can do it, do it for Grell.

"I wanted a copy of the file as a reminder, that I can't save everyone. Someone will always get hurt."

We here the door open and Sebastian comes in.

"Pardon my interrupting," he says, "I brought tea."

"Oh, that's not necessary, I have to get going anyway."

"Really?" Ciel says, "Are we boring you? I was enjoying our talk."

"No sir, you've got it wrong," I reply, "I was enjoying our conversation too Lord Phantomhive, but William wants me to ask a friend of his about something and if I take too long he'll send other Reapers to fetch me."

"Oh, well I'm sorry about that, out of all the Reapers I've met, you're the only one I don't hate."

"Thank you my lord."

"Sebastian will see you out."

Follow me, sir," Sebastian says.

We leave the study and walk back to the front door.

"Before you go, may I ask, do you know a Reaper by the name of Grell?"

I'm a little surprised by the question, "Yeah, he's my mentor."

"Oh? Could you send my regards to him?"

"Sure, how do you know Grell?"

"You could say we're friends."

"Very well, I must be going."

"Of course. Travel safely."

I walk away and start to head to my next destination. All that politeness was torture, and I get to do it all over again. Fuck my life.


	12. Chapter 12

Adrian's POV

I stare at the entrance of the building, what the fuck kind of shop is this? There are coffins leaning against the wall, and the sign is so faded I can barely make out what it says. Whatever, I walk into the shop. The door creaks open and the inside of the place is creepier than the outside. More coffins are scattered around, some open with bodies in them. How inviting. The dim lighting, skulls and burnt out candles don't seem to help with the welcome either.

"Hey, anyone here," I yell.

A silver haired man comes out of nowhere and speaks in a scratchy voice.

"Hello, young Reaper."

"Undertaker, I presume?"

He smiles, "That's me."

"William wanted me to ask you about the Trancy death."

"Well, he was killed, but not by the Reaper that was after him. No, his skull was crushed, which is not a method among Reapers. I think demon, no human would be strong enough to do that amount of damage with his bare hands."

"Fun, so what do we do about it?"

"Depends on what William wants you to do. He may choose to ignore it, he may choose to have a Reaper take care of it."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of work do you do here?"

"I'm a bit of a mortician. I take in the dead and make them look beautiful again for their trip to heaven or hell."

"Must be interesting."

"Its a lot of fun."

"Well, I should get back. William's very impatient and I don't want him sending anyone after me."

"Very well, I hope we meet again."

I smile and leave the shop. God damn that guy has a few screws loose. You know what? Fuck it, I don't want to fight with William right now. I turn in the opposite direction of where the gate is and head for the clock tower. I need to calm down."


	13. Chapter 13

Grell's POV

I'm hard at work, as per William's request, rebuilding the library. Seeing most of the Reapers already working on fixing the wall and shelves, I had grabbed a pen and started rewriting the paperwork.

"Grell, what on earth are you wearing."

William's voice prompts me to turn around and see him standing behind me.

"It was gift."

"How informal. Let me guess, Adrian?" I nod and he sighs, "You shouldn't be encouraging this behavior from him. He's giving Reapers a bad name."

"He's a good kid. Really William, you need to ease up."

"I'm strict for a reason, but thats not why I'm here. I want you to meet up with Adrian in London. We're short handed but a train was scheduled to crash with no survivors. You know a thing or two about making death look accidental, show that brat how it's done. And go quickly."

"Yes sir," I say and he turns to leave. Finishing the scrap of paperwork I was working on, I grab my scythe and head for the gate.

Adrian's POV

I stare out over the city. The sun's starting to set, casting a pinkish red shadow over the world. It's so beautiful, I feel at peace here. I needed to come here, William seems to have a problem with me. Well, he has a fucking problem with everyone, but for some reason he's worse when I'm around. I know I'm not exactly nice to be around, but at least I haven't killed anyone that wasn't on the to die list, although I have come close to killing Ronald a few times. And then there's Grell. Ah, yes, now I know I was hesitant to get close to him, but i'm glad I did. He's such a sweetheart, why are the other Reapers so cold towards him? I understand their hatred towards me, but I've never seen Grell do anything to hurt anyone but his victims. And he's great to look at. Now that I think about it, I think I do love him. Wow, can't believe that douchebag William was right. But, it's not like that matters, he probably doesn't feel the same way. But strangely, I'm ok with that. As long as I'm near him, I don't care what happens.

"The view from here is amazing at sunset, isn't it?"

I turn to see Grell standing behind me. How long as he's been here?

"Yeah, it's calming."

"You seem worked up, did WIlliam say something?"

"He said a lot, but it's not like it bugs me any. I'm used to bad treatment."

"It doesn't make it ok Adrian."

"I know, but what can we do. He may be a dick, but he is our boss."

"You gotta point there."

"Anyways, that dick, sent me to meet up with you. How would you like to take out a train?"

"Are you shitting me?"

"Nope, he said make it look like an accident, no survivors."

"This is fucking great, let's do it."

Grell smiles, "Figured you'd say that. Let's get going."

We leave the clock tower and start to head to the soon to be crash site. Time to get our hands dirty.


	14. Chapter 14

Grell's POV

We arrive at the crash scene and start setting up everything for the "accident." I tell Adrian to go on lookout and kill anyone that tries to interfere.

"Gladly," he says with a smirk. He's happier than a kid in a candy store. He stalks off and I start to put things in place. High power explosives, compliments of William, at least he made this easy. Once everything is in place, I go to find Adrian so we can watch the fireworks together. I think I love him, but I wish I know how he feels about me. He likes me to some extent, I know that much. I mean, he at least tolerates me. I sigh; I shouldn't be worrying about such things right now. After a bit of walking, I find Adrian staring over the side of a cliff. He turns to look at me.

"He was on his way to you, but he had a little accident," Adrian tells me with a smile. I look over the side of the cliff to find a man impaled on a sharp stone, blood runs steadily out of the wound and pools around the base of the stone.

"I'm impressed," I say, "Wouldn't it have been easier with a scythe?"

"Figured it'd look more like a suicide if I pushed him over the side I, wish he screamed a bit more though."

"Devious," I tell him. Just like you, but evil is very hot.

"Everything ready?" he says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, you don't wanna miss this."

We walk back to the site and wait. I rigged the explosion so that it's set off by pressure, as soon as the train hits the trigger, it'll be everywhere. Soon enough, we hear the sound of the train's whistle and a moment later, it comes into view. The train passes us and in an instant the sky is painted red with fire with ashy gray accents. I look to Adrian and see him staring in awe at the explosion; I knew he'd love it.

Adrian's POV

It all happened so fast, the train hit the trigger and the next thing I knew; it was sky high in a blaze of fire. I look over to see Grell, watching me; he looks so beautiful in the light of the explosion. How one guy can be so violent, kill without any sign of remorse, but still be so sweet is beyond me. I can't fight what I feel for him anymore. I lean in and kiss him, running my tongue over his mouth and asking for entrance. I'm little surprised, he complies and lets me explore the crevices of his mouth. He tastes as sweet as he is, which is no surprise at all. I tangle my fingers in his red hair, pulling lightly and drawing a small gasp from him. After a minute we pull apart and I smile.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while," I tell him.

"I'm glad you did," he says to my surprise, "Adrian, I love you. I have for a while, but didn't want to say anything. I was afraid of being rejected."

I capture his lips lightly for a small kiss, "I love you too, Grell. I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too."

"Let's head back, you know, before William shows up and yells for taking too long."

Reluctantly, we get up and walk back to the gate hand in hand. What a day.


	15. Chapter 15

Adrian's POV

We get back to the hall almost instantly, and as much as I don't want to, I have to leave Grell and go talk to William. Wait, that butler wanted me to send regards to Grell. I wonder why?

"I almost forgot," I say and Grell looks at me, "The Phantomhive butler asked me to send his regards. What was his name? Sebastian, I think."

A horrified look crosses Grell's face, like he's afraid.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"I'm fine," he says weakly, "Don't worry about it. Just, go see William before he gets mad."

He lets go of my hand and walks away, probably to his room. He's hiding something, I know it. I'll talk to him when William's done with me, it could be bad for both of us if I piss him off anymore. I start walking to William's office, let's just get it over with.

Grell's POV

I shut my bedroom door with a loud slam. Why must Sebastian be so cruel? I told him I was over him long ago, but he took my lack of interest as a welcome sign. But why now? That was almost a year ago, I figured he would leave me alone, he got what he wanted. Tears start to stain my cheeks, and I flop down on my bed. I'm scared, and it's not easy to scare a Reaper.

Adrian's POV

I walk into William's office hesitantly, god I don't want to deal with him.

"Welcome back," William says halfheartedly. He doesn't mean that, he's no happier to see me as I am to see him.

"Yeah, thanks," I say, the politeness in my voice almost burning me. It's so hard to be nice to him.

"I assume everything went smoothly, you kept your attitude in check?"

"Of course." Fucking asshole.

"Good, so what of the Trancy death?"

"He was murdered. By the method, the Undertaker thinks it was a demon. Kid's skull was crushed."

"Well isn't that lovely? I have another nuisance to deal with."

I grit my teeth; I know that was an insult towards me.

"And the train?" he asks.

"Accident, no survivors, like you said."

"At least that went off without a problem. You can go."

And by that he means beat it kid, I'm done with you. I silently walk out of the office and start for Grell's room. Something's wrong, he seemed more upset then he was willing to admit.


	16. Chapter 16

Grell's POV

A knock on the door catches my attention, I look and the clock and see that an hour has passed, and in my current state didn't even notice. Shaking what's left of my emotion away, I open the door to find Adrian leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey, good looking," he says with a smile. I feel Adrian's lips press against mine, but don't respond to his advances. He pulls away and looks at me curiously, "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," I tell him.

"It's just you've been acting weird since I mentioned Sebastian, I'm worried."

"Don't worry about it, it was a long time ago. He won't bother us," I tell him, but I'm really trying to convince myself that Sebastian would stay out of our lives.

"You're hiding something, Grell. Don't think I haven't noticed. I want you to tell me, I want you to know you can tell me anything."

"Ok," I say defeatedly.

"Now, what went on with Sebastian."

"It was about a year ago when I met him. I was kind of at a low point, so I broke protocol for a time. I came across a woman by the name of Madame Red, she was in despair over the accident that cost her the lives of her husband and unborn child. I offered my services to her, and together we became Jack the Ripper. Disguising myself as her butler, we were unstoppable. Until her nephew intervened. Ciel Phantomhive, him and his butler Sebastian Michaelis. They were well known for solving crimes that had Scotland Yard completely baffled. Madame Red and I decided to pay him a visit, where I made myself out to be completely useless as a butler. The kid ordered Sebastian to train me. I was attracted to Sebastian from the beginning, and was constantly irritated by his rejections. This rouse worked for a while, but they found us out and Jack the Ripper came to an end. I saw Sebastian again a few months later, I was looking for some missing cinematic records and he was helping Phantomhive investigate an unusual cult. Again, I felt a strong attraction to him, but, again, I was rejected. After I finished with that assignment, I decided not to pursue Sebastian any further, it was going nowhere."

"So, he broke your heart?"

"In a way, but there's more to the story. We had an accidental encounter a few weeks later, and I showed no signs of wanting him. I don't think he liked that, because he stopped me, asked why if I had lost interest. I told him yes, my pursuit of him wasn't getting me anywhere. He told me he was just playing with me, but he was hiding something. When he said that his eyes turned the color of blood. I was afraid, tried to run, but he was faster. He got a hold of me, said he had to teach me a lesson."

Grell starts crying and Adrian sits him on the bed. Throwing an arm around the red-head's shoulders he says, "Its ok if you don't want to say anymore. I understand this is hard for you baby."

Grell shakes his head and continues, "He dragged me into an abandoned house, threw against a wall. He started to kiss my neck and pull my clothes off. I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong, and that angered him. Sebastian told me the more I fight, the meaner he's gonna be to me. He, did things, and I don't want to relive it again, but-"

"You don't have to, I understand," Adrian says cutting him off. He holds Grell as the red-head cried.

Adrian's POV

That son of a bitch. I'm gonna rip his head off his body for what he did. He hurt Grell, and I'm not gonna forgive that, but I can't just leave him like this. I look at Grell, his face is buried in my chest, I can feel his tears run down my body. It hurts me so much to see him like this, he pulls away from me and looks into my eyes.

"Thank you for listening Adrian," he tells me, "You're the only person I've told."

"It's ok," I tell him, looking into his emerald green eyes, god he's beautiful, "I won't tell anyone. I just wish I could undo what he did." He's so broken, he appears fine on the outside, but he's in pieces on the inside. Without thinking, I lean in and kiss him. He goes tense for a second, then responds by deepening the kiss. Pushing him back lightly, I get on him so that I'm straddling his hips. I may not be able to take back what Sebastian did, but I can do my best to make him forget.


	17. Chapter 17

Grell's POV

I respond to Adrian's advances and feel him pull my shirt off. Then, he starts kissing a trail down my neck. A rush of fear overcomes me and I tense up. The familiar feeling reminds me of Sebastian, and I push Adrian away from me. He looks at me curiously.

"You want me to stop?" He asks, cocking his head to the side. Do I want him to stop? No, I don't, but my memories are making it so hard to let him close. Why is this so hard?

"Is it your memories?" he asks, as if he was reading my mind and I nod, "I understand if you're scared, but I want you to know I'm not Sebastian. I won't do anything to hurt you, all I want to do is make you feel good. But if you want to wait thats fine too."

I catch Adrian's lips with mine in a light kiss, "I want this, I'm just a little nervous is all."

He smiles at me, "Just relax baby, I'll take care of things."

Adrian kisses me again with more passion and resumes his trail down my neck and onto my chest. It feels so good, and I let out a small moan of pleasure as he works his way down and over my abs. His nimble fingers have my jeans off in no time, followed by my underwear. I feel him take my shaft into his mouth and I instinctively thrust deeper into his mouth. Adrian allows this, and starts to move his mouth slowly up and down my length. I swear to fucking god this kid has the mouth of an angel. My moans ring through the room and Adrian picks up his speed. After a while, my body goes hot, well, hotter, and I come in his mouth. Adrian swallows my seed and lets my dick fall out of his mouth. Licking his lips, he moves back up my body so he's looking into my eyes.

"Tasty, give it a try," he tells me before kissing me. I taste myself on him, a somehow sweet taste mixed with the taste of Adrian. While our tongues fight for dominance, I pull Adrian's vest off and throw it on the floor. Adrian wins our fight for dominance and pulls off his jeans, followed by a pair of boxers. I wait for the pain that comes with Adrian, entering me, but get a shock when Adrian brings himself down on my dick with a sharp cry.

Adrian's POV

Ok, I love Grell, but taking it with no lube or preparation, definitely not my best idea. This fucking hurts. I feel something warm and wet run down my cheek. Shit, am I crying? I don't cry for anything. I go rigid for a while, letting my body adjust to Grell's length and after a while move my hips a bit. It still hurts a bit, but nothing I can't handle. I start a slow rhythm, sliding up and down Grell's shaft. Grell lets out moans of pleasure and the pain fades, being replaced with pleasure. I join in voicing my pleasure with moans and cries and start to pick up speed. Grell starts thrusting up when I bring myself down on him and after a while, we're moving in sync with each other. I start to lose control and my hips start to twitch, I think Grell likes that, cause that makes his moans louder. My body goes tense and a well placed thrust to my prostate causes me to come on Grell's chest. A few more strokes and he releases inside me. I climb off of him and we get cleaned up, then get in bed. I look over to Grell, who's looking up at me. I smile and kiss him lightly.

"You're fucking incredible," I tell him.

"I always knew you were a piece of work, but damn," he tells me. I don't think he expected me to take it. I smile and look into his eyes for a few minutes. They shine a beautiful emerald green. I kiss him again, not wanting to ever leave him alone.

"Get some sleep," I tell him, "Who knows what douchebag has planned for us tomorrow."

Grell lays his head on my chest, and closes his eyes.

"Goodnight," he whispers. I can't help but smile, he's just too cute. I wrap an arm around him.

"Goodnight," I whisper to him.


	18. Chapter 18

Adrian's POV

I lay awake in Grell's bed. Grell's asleep, no shock there. William kept us busy all day, not to mention the emotional stress. Well, I wouldn't say all that emotion was stress. I can't stop thinking about Sebastian. That fucker put Grell through so much, why would anyone want to hurt Grell? He's such a sweetheart, the thought of Sebastian hurting Grell makes my blood boil. I'm gonna make that prick pay. I get out of bed carefully so not to wake Grell. I find my clothes scattered around and get dressed. Walking to the door, I realize Grell would worry if I left. I find a piece of paper and a pen on the desk in the corner of the room. I write:

_ Going out. I have some business to take care of. If all goes well I should be back soon. I love you. _

I leave the note on the desk and walk to my room to get my scythe. Once I have it, I start to head to the gate, only to be spotted by William.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks me.

"England, I have some unfinished business with a certain butler," I say without stopping.

"If it's Sebastian you're after I won't stop you."

Ok, that catches my attention. I stop and turn to face William.

"What do you know about that asshole?" I demand

"He's trouble, no surprise there. His kind is always causing trouble for me."

"What is he?"

"A demon, he's made a contract with Phantomhive, therefore, he serves Ciel, but only until the deal is fulfilled."  
A demon. Great, just fucking great.

"I don't care what he is, I just want him dead."

If William had anymore to say I didn't hear it. I keep walking until I reach the gate and go through. Then, I start to walk to the Phantomhive manor. I'm gonna fuck the fucker up and enjoy doing it.


	19. Chapter 19

Adrian's POV

I walk through the front door of the Phantomhive manor not giving a fuck about formalities. Looking around, Sebastian is nowhere to be seen. Fuck, where is that rat hiding?

"Are you looking for something?"

I turn and see a young woman with red hair and glasses standing behind me. How long has she been there?

"Yeah," I say calmly, "I have some business with Sebastian Michaelis."

Ok, thats not entirely a lie, but the formality in my voice surprises me.

"Sebastian tends to slip out at night," the girl tells me, "but I'm sure he's around somewhere. C'mon, I'll help you find him."

I nod and follow her around the manor, going room to room looking for Sebastian. After searching the house, she leads me to the garden. We see a dark figure standing near the fountain.

"Sebastian, someone's here to see you," the girl chimes in a sing-songy voice. The figure turns to look at us, his eyes gleaming blood red in the moonlight.

"Thank you Mei-Rin," Sebastian says, "Why don't you go in and call it a night."

Mei-Rin (?) nods and returns to the house, Sebastian takes one look at me and smiles.

"I knew you'd come," he says, "Love works in weird ways, and being the hot-head you are, you'd come looking for revenge on the one who hurt your beloved so badly."

I grit my teeth, if I was pissed before I was even more so now. This just a game for him. But something definitely isn't right with this guy. Then I remember William's statement about him being a demon. I may not have noticed during my previous visit, but it's definitely apparent now that William was right. Sebastian lacks humanity, which makes him a little more dangerous then I was anticipating. Ok, this is gonna be harder than I thought.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asks, "Cat got your tongue? Or are you just afraid to make the first strike? I'm afraid I can't strike first, my master ordered me only to act in self-defense unless specifically ordered otherwise. I did however break my master's wishes with young Grell. He was so delicate, but could never sit still. I had to teach him a lesson."

"Shut up," I yell and Sebastian smiles. He knows he's getting to me.

"I followed him that day. He told me very clearly to go away, but that just made me want him more. After I got him away from the public, I took my time. I wanted to see him squirm. He cried, such a beautiful sight. To see someone with such grace and beauty cry."

That did it, I run at Sebastian and bring my scythe down. He blocks it, and throws knives at me. I manage to avoid most of them, but one hits my arm, leaving a deep cut and trail of blood. Shit.

Grell's POV

I toss and turn, but can't escape from my dreams. Sebastian's in them, all of them. I haven't dreamt of Sebastian since the incident happened. After the third terrifying nightmare I wake up. Looking around, I see Adrian is gone. I get up and put on the skinny jeans that are laying on the floor and look around the room for any sign that Adrian is still here. His clothes are gone, he must've left. A piece of paper laying on the desk catches my eye and I pick it up. I read it:

_Going out. I have some business to take care of. If all goes well I should be back soon. I love you._

Going out? Did William call for him while I was sleeping? I leave the room and walk to William's office, it doesn't matter what time it is, he's always there. I don't think he ever sleeps. I reach the office and see the door left open and William sitting at his desk. He looks up and sees me.

"What is it Grell, it's very late and I didn't call for you," he tells me.

"I know, " I reply, "I was just wondering if you sent Adrian out, I can't find him anywhere."

"Its the middle of the night, why would you be looking for Adrian."

"Its a long story, but I'm worried."

"I didn't send him, but I ran into Adrian about an hour ago. He said he had unfinished business in London."

"London?" Then it hits me, he went after Sebastian. Of course he wouldn't want me to know, but no matter how strong Adrian is, he's no match for Sebastian. I run out of William's office and straight to the gate. I have to get to Adrian before Sebastian kills him, I just hope I'm in time.


	20. Chapter 20

Grell's POV

I reach London and start to sprint to the Phantomhive manor. Adrian, you fool. I love you but pissing off Sebastian is not a smart idea. Then again, he's doing this for me, so it is a little sweet in a weird way. Please don't let me be too late, I don't know if I can bear living without Adrian. After a while I see the manor on the horizon line and breathe a sigh. What a mess.

Adrian's POV

I pull my knife from my scythe's hilt. If I can get close enough to run it through his heart, it'll be over. Nothing, not even a demon, can survive a fatal blow from a Reaper's weapon. Sebastian must also know this because he's been throwing knives but makes no effort to get close to me.

"Is that all you got?" I say tauntingly, "You're gonna have to stop playing around if you want me dead."

"What make you think I'm playing around?" Sebastian says with a smirk. Next thing I know, there's a sharp pain in my stomach and Sebastian is standing directly in front of me. I look down and see my own knife protruding from me. How in the hell did he do that? Feeling weak, my legs give out and I hit the ground. It hurts, I can feel blood trickling steadily from the wound, it's not fatal. Yet. If I don't get out of here it will be.

"Adrian? No!"

I turn my head and see Grell standing near the door to the manor with a hand over his mouth. He waste no time in running to me.

"Grell," I say weakly as I feel Grell pull my knife from the wound and wince in pain.

"How cute, your new pet came after me. I guess he loves you."

I register the voice as coming from Sebastian. Sadistic asshole.

"Haven't you taken enough from me?!" I hear Grell cry, "Why do you insist on hurting me so much."

"So you know you're place," Sebastian calmly replies, "You're my plaything, Grell. I'll treat you however I please and I don't share with others."

I feel his eyes fall on me, he's pissed that me and Grell have gotten so close.

"He's going to die, Grell," Sebastian says, "And then I'm going to teach you not to resist me so much."

I start to stand and turn to look at Sebastian and Grell. Sebastian's back is to meso he doesn't notice me get up, but Grell does and a look of panic crosses his face. I motion for him to stay silent and I pick up my knife from the ground. Walking towards Sebastian, I feel myself getting weaker and realize that I'm not gonna survive this encounter. But I'm ok with that, as long as I make sure Sebastian can't hurt Grell anymore. Every step is agony, sending pain shooting through my body. Once I'm behind Sebastian, I reach around him and plunge the knife into his heart before he has any time to react.

"He's not yours," I tell Sebastian, "He never was."

I pull the knife out and let Sebastian hit the ground with a sickening thud. Looking up at Grell, I smile weakly before I fall. I have no strength left in my body. Everything hurts. Grell runs over to me.

"Adrian, just hang on," he tells me, "I'll have William send Reapers, we'll get you back to the hall and you'll be ok."

I look into his green eyes. He's crying, this is the last time I'm gonna see him.

"No Grell, I won't make it. I can feel it," I tell him, "but it's ok, Sebastian can't hurt you anymore. You don't have to live in fear."

"I don't want to live without you."

"Don't you dare do anything stupid. We'll see each other again someday. I'll be waiting on the other side. And I'll always be watching you."

I feel Grell's lips press against mine, it was light, as if he was trying not to hurt me. Then everything goes black.

Grell's POV

I look at Adrian's form and cry. I lost him, the only person I couldn't stand losing. I feel like someone has ripped my heart out and put broken glass in the hole. This sucks. Even in death Sebastian has continued to hurt me.

"I'm sorry for your loss, I liked Adrian very much."

I turn and see Ciel standing in the doorway to the manor.

"How long have you been there, sir," I ask quietly.

"Long enough," he says and looks at Sebastian's body, "It seems I'm out of a butler."

"Yes, I apologize for that."

"Don't bother, I heard him. You don't have to feel anything for his loss considering what he's done for you."

"I nod silently and he continues, "If you like, you can stay here and take his place. I know you'll be competent. Madame Red wouldn't have kept you around so long if you weren't."

I look at Adrian again, I might as well stay. I don't have anything worth going back to.

"Thank you my lord, I promise I'll serve you faithfully."

"Good, now why don't you escort me to my room and I'll have Bard and Finny take care of them. I'll see to it that Adrian gets a proper burial."

"Thank you Lord Phantomhive, that would mean very much to me."

We walk into the house discussing my new role. Hopefully my new life as a butler will be less painful then my life as a Reaper.


	21. Epilogue

Grell's POV

_1 Year Later_

It's the anniversary of Adrian's death. Time's passed agonizingly slowly, every minute without Adrian has been nothing but pain. I work for Ciel now. The night everything happened he called Bard, Mei-Rin and Finny and told them Sebastian was killed in an attemted robbery and that Adrian tried to help defend the manor. They've been super nice to me since I've been here, but they tend to keep a distance. I think they realize my pain and prefer not to get involved with it. But thats fine with me, I don't like to talk about Adrian with anyone, it hurts too much.

William came about a week after the incident occured. He gave condolences for Adrian's death, he may not have liked Adrian much but William knew how close I was to him. William also told me that if things didn't work out with Ciel, I could always return to the hall and resume my Reaper duties.

Ronald stops by every month or so, mostly to keep me in the loop with Reaper news. But we often talk about how his training is going. He avoids bringing up Adrian, probably because he knows how painful talking about him would be for me. I know Ronald wants to know what happened, all Apprentices want to know everything that happens all the time. Maybe I'll tell him someday, I mean of course he was rough with them, but Ronald and the other Apprentices had some form of respect for him.

Ciel had Adrian buried in the garden. He told me that way I could visit him whenever I felt I needed to. An act of kindness on his part, but I think it was reparation for everything Sebastian put me through. When I asked he denied it, he said he wanted his new butler to not be distracted by emotion.

I think of Adrian all the time. Not a moment goes by where he doesn't cross my mind. I go to his grave every night after Ciel's in bed. It's not the same, but it still allows me to be close to him. My dreams are filled with him. At first, they were nightmares of the night he died, because of which I'd often wake up crying. But as time passed, they horror and pain filled memory was replaced with dreams of lust and passion. I miss his touch, the sound of his voice. God damn it, I miss him. I long for the day when I see him again, but I won't take my own life. He told me not to do something stupid, so I'll live my life. Someday the day will come when I see him again, and we'll be together for all of eternity in the fires of Hell.


End file.
